


Memories Unbound

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Drabble, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of that last ride, K'lon brings a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Unbound

The first year, even with the catharsis of the Hatching, was hard on all of them. As each anniversary of little events passed, Nerilka stayed quietly close for support, but unobtrusive. Then the day of that last ride came, and Alessan stayed away from them all, grieving. K'lon came toward evening, bearing a box made of the precious, rare Lemos soft wood. He left it for the Lord, and it was Tuero who braved the wrath to deliver it.

The young Holder eyed it as if it would bite him for long minutes before he finally braved his memories enough to open it. Inside, he saw the bracelets Moreta had worn, the gift from his father. As tears filled his eyes, he remembered her, so full of life, the way her hair curled around her face, the sight of her after she changed into the new dress. All the pleasure of the Gather flooded in, salving his loss with better memories. This gift reminded him of the woman he loved at her best and brightest, just as the note inside prayed it would.


End file.
